desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Deslivros:Terminologia Básica de Beisebol
categoria:!Deslivros Termos gerais *Apelação: uma jogada em que a equipe ofensiva pode colocar no ataque um jogador pertencente aos Nove Divinos de MLB 2k9. *Arremessador de controle: Arremessadores que, além de jogarem bolas, jogam controles remotos, e, ocasionalmente, joysticks de videogames. *Ás: Denomina o melhor pitcher em combates aéreos de cada time. *Balk: Código secreto conhecido apenas por clérigos da Igreja de Pazuzu. É a abreviação para o nome de um ritual ocultista que existe desde a Mesopotâmia. *Base em bolas: Situação onde o batedor perde suas roupas e é obrigado a cobrir suas partes íntimas com a base. *Batedor de contato: Jogador que tem muitos outros jogadores adicionados em seu MSN. *Bater para o ciclo (hit for the cycle): Fato raro no beisebol, é quando um jogador consegue acertar um triciclo ou quadriciclo com a bola. Monociclos foram adicionados às estatísticas em 1950. *''Beat the Rap'': Termo usado quando um técnico vence o outro em uma batalha de rappers, geralmente usada nas reclamações. *Braço morto: Situação em que um arremessador, após muitas entradas, tem que decepar seu braço após o mesmo ter morte cerebral. *Bunt de sacrifício: Acontece quando um batedor é sacrificado em um ritual ocultista dedicado a Pazuzu. right|thumb|Uma bunt de sacrifício bem sucedida *''Bush League'': Apelido dado aos afiliados de ligas menores do Texas Rangers, quando este era propriedade de George W. Bush. *Carregar o montinho: Quando um jogador consegue erguer o montinho inteiro e levá-lo para casa sem ajuda. Muito comum no final da década de 90, a era dos esteroides. *Check swing: Quando um jogador paga a entrada em um bordel com um cheque. *Congelar o batedor: Jogada em que o arremessador chama Sub-Zero para soltar um gelo no batedor. *DP Combo: Dupla de jogadores que também faz pontas em filmes pornô com dupla penetração. *Drag bunt: Uma bunt de sacrifício feita por um jogador vestido de drag queen. *Duelo de arremessadores: Acontecimento raro que requer um arremessador rebatendo. Antes do arremessador ir ao taco, o arremessador atual pega um taco (para ataques à curta distância) e o que está rebatendo pega bolas (para ataques à longa distância). Qualquer um dos dois pode atacar a qualquer distância. Apenas ataques com a bola ou o taco são permitidos. O objetivo deste mini-jogo é nocautear o adversário. *Forkball: Um tipo de arremesso onde se espeta um garfo à bola, arremessando-a logo em seguida. *Grand Slam: também chamada de Grande Islã, é uma jogada feita por muçulmanos, que ao deslizar para a base adversária, aproveitam e fazem orações. *Grand Slam Supremo: quando dois ou mais jogadores fazem um Grand Slam ao mesmo tempo. *Ground Rule Double: Quando um jogador rebate a bola em direção ao chão, fazendo a bola quicar, e rebatendo novamente a bola enquanto esta se localiza no ar. *Home Run: Quando o rebatedor consegue chegar a sua própria casa antes da defesa conseguir chegar à bola. Inside the park home runs (home runs de dentro do estádio) hoje são raros, pois a MLB reduziu a dimensão dos campos de beisebol em 62% nos anos 70. *Jarda: O beisebol tem seu próprio sistema de medidas. Neste sistema, uma jarda equivale a uma distância que varia de acordo com o estádio e a distância do home run. *Jogador de cinco ferramentas: Um jogador que leva cinco ferramentas ao campo, geralmente para consertar tacos e equipamentos quebrados. *Jogar-lhe a cadeira: Arremessar uma cadeira em vez da bola. *Linha de Mendoza: Linha postada ao lado da primeira base, para evitar interferências ofensivas. Batizada em homenagem a seu criador, Mark "The Animal" Mendoza, baixista do Twisted Sister. *Medicar a bola: Receitar medicamentos à bola, caso esta apresente sinais de alguma doença. *Montinho: Amontoado de gente, onde o arremessador tem que escalá-lo e jogar a bola de cima dele. *Rebatedor designado: Posição existente para isolar socialmente os maus defensores, fazendo com que eles nunca defendam, e os arremessadores, fazendo com que eles nunca rebatam. Atualmente é aplicada em 94% das ligas do mundo todo. *Rebatida dupla: Quando um jogador consegue fazer com que a bola entre em contato com o taco duas vezes no mesmo swing. *Rebatida tripla: Idem à dupla, só que três vezes. Considerada uma das mais excitantes jogadas do beisebol. *Roubo de bases: O roubo de bases é considerado crime em 14 estados americanos. Pessoas que são pegas roubando bases, geralmente são punidas com a eliminação da entrada. *Sentar num arremesso: Habilidade de batedores, que resume em conseguir sentar na bola antes dela passá-lo. *Trabalhar a contagem: Quando um jogador abandona a carreira e muda-se para Minas Gerais. Derivada do nome da cidade onde se sedia o Recanto dos Ex-Jogadores da MLB. *Vendedor de velocidade: Jogador que, fora do beisebol, vende peças para automóveis de corrida. *Voo de sacrifício (sacrifice fly): Popularizada pelos japoneses na década de 40, esta jogada é um tributo aos kamikazes, onde o jogador rebate a bola o mais alto possível, tentando fazer com que a mesma acerte sua própria cabeça. Termos administrativos *Arbitração: Quando o contrato de um jogador acaba, seu time pode oferecer uma arbitração, onde jogador e time mandam salários ao grupo de árbitros da liga, que determinam se o jogador estava impedido ou tinha vantegem de assinatura. *Opção: quando um jogador decide mudar de sexo durante a temporada. Todos os jogadores só têm direito a três operações gratuitas em toda sua carreira na MLB. Código de honra left|thumb|Repito: NUNCA parta com o taco em uma briga! right|thumb|Mas isso também não é permitido O beisebol também tem um código de regras, costumes e morais que deve ser obedecido por todos. Eis os mandamentos: *NUNCA comemorar qualquer home run, a menos que este tenha decidido um jogo. *NUNCA fazer dancinhas idiotas ou gritos retardados ao fazer uma grande jogada defensiva ou chegar seguro à base. Deixemos isso para o futebol americano. *Quando acertar um adversário com um arremesso, certifique-se de ter feito-o parecer o mais sem querer querendo possível. *Ao brigar com um adversário, NUNCA levar o taco consigo. Ou você realmente quer ser massacrado por vinte caras armados? *NUNCA toque no juíz. Tocar no juíz significa expulsão imediata. Beisebol e sexo O beisebol é o esporte com maiores referências ao sexo em seu conteúdo: Bases *Primeira base: qualquer ato de beijo que envolva contato bi-bucal *Segunda base: qualquer ato de toque de seios ou outras partes quase-explícitas. *Terceira base: sexo oral. *Home run: o ato do sexo puro. *Home run de duas corridas: sexo duas vezesno mesmo dia. *Home run de três corridas: sexo três vezes no mesmo dia. *Grand Slam: há quatro alternativas para um grand slam: ---- Sexo quatro vezes no mesmo dia ---- Sexo no primeiro encontro com alguma garota ---- Sexo anal ---- Engravidar a garota ---- *Home run de dentro do campo: orgasmo sem nenhuma penetração. Mais termos *Balk: ejaculação precoce. *Roubar base: pular, por exemplo, da primeira para a terceira base. *Roubar a base-casa: estupro. *Ser pego roubando: Ter o avanço entre as bases impedido por falta de habilidade. *Taco alterado: quando alguém toma Viagra. *Levar um Bill Buckner: quando uma garota transa bêbada e todas as amigas virgens não querem mais falar com ela. *Substituição dupla: Quando o homem muda o ponto de penetração sem avisar. *Bater uma corrida: chegar até uma base, mas ter que se contentar na punheta. *Expulsão: quando a garota não quer nem saber de ser sua amiga. *Levar strikeout: quando não há sucesso em se chegar em nenhuma base: Levar olhando é quando nenhum dos dois chega à iniciativa. Levar batendo é quando setoma a iniciativa, mas não há sucesso. *Erro: quando há sexo às escuras e depois a pessoa se arrepende. *Andada: um beijo normal, sem contato bi-bucal. *Prática de rebatidas: masturbação. *Arremessador (pitcher): a pessoa que penetra. *Receptor (catcher): a pessoa que recebe a penetração. *Atraso por chuva: adiação de um encontro por vários fatores, como menstruação, pais, doença, estado emocional, e até mesmo chuva, em certos casos. *Ser chamado das ligas menores: ter sexo com menos de 18 anos. *Acerto por arremesso: ejaculação em alguma parte do corpo do companheiro. Yogi Berra Nascido em Esparta, no ano de 520 a.C., ele é considerado o inventor do beisebol. Suas frases colocam-no como um dos maiores filósofos gregos de todos os tempos. Frases de Yogi Berra *Sempre vá ao funeral de outras pessoas, senão elas não irão ao seu. *Eu realmente não disse tudo que eu falei. *Eu sabia que o recorde ia ficar até ser quebrado. *Se o mundo fosse perfeito, não seria. *Se eu me perguntar algo que não sei, não irei responder. *Se você não consegue imitá-lo, não o copie. *Coisas pequenas são grandes. *90% do jogo é mental. A outra metade é física. *Façam pares de três. *Fizemos muitos erros errados. *Você pode observar muito apenas assistindo. *Metade das mentiras sobre mim não são verdade. *Eu daria meu braço direito para ser ambidestro. *Eu costumo dar um cochilo de duas horas, da uma às quatro. *Se eu não acordasse, ainda estaria dormindo. *Na teoria, não há diferença entre a teoria e a prática. Na prática há. *Só termina quando acaba. *É difícil fazer previsões, principalmente sobre o futuro. *Só preciso dessas luvas por causa das minhas mãos. *Melhor cortar minha pizza em quatro fatias. Acho que não consigo comer oito. *Não posso me concentrar quando estou pensando. *E eles te dão grana, que é tão bom quanto dinheiro. *Nunca responda uma carta anônima. *O futuro não é mais como costumava ser. *A única maneira de vencê-los é ganhar deles. *É como um dejà-vu que acontece de novo. *Ninguém vai mais lá, é gente demais. *Se você dá cem por cento na primeira metade do jogo, e se não for o suficiente, na segunda metade você dá o que sobrou. *Você tem de ser muito cuidadoso se não sabe onde está indo, porque você pode não chegar lá. *Se eu achasse um milhão de dólares, eu devolveria pro dono, se ele fosse pobre. *Amanhã de noite é outro dia. *O Texas tem muitos votos elétricos. *O problema não é o calor, é a humildade. *Ele bate dos dois lados da base-casa. Ele é amfíbio. *A única cor que eu não tenho é marrom marinho. *Nós temos profundidade profunda. *Há pessoas que, se já não sabem, você não pode dizê-las. *Você não teria vencido se eu te derrotasse. *Bill Dickey está me aprendendo sua experiência. *Quando eu era jovem, e verde atrás das orelhas... *Seguro de vida? Pego quando morrer. *Lentes de contrato. *Um prefeito judeu? Só nos EUA isso poderia acontecer. *Mousse pra sobremesa? Não, a carne é muito dura e os chifres ficam presos nos dentes. Superstições *Quando o arremessador do seu time está fodástico e conseguindo um jogo perfeito ou um no-hitter, FIQUE LONGE DELE. *NUNCA fale sobre o jogo perfeito em andamento até que alguém consiga acabar com a festa de seu companheiro ou até que o jogo esteja acabado e a história esteja feita.